All Alone
by Minizaya
Summary: Shizaya. Izaya overhears the cast talking about him and it hurts him more than he ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **So, as some fellow authors, I decided to publish here my Durarara! Kink Meme fills.  
All Alone was my first fill there so it's more like a training.  
Characters may be OCC. Especially Izaya, since the requester wanted him to cry and crying!Izaya isn't too IC, now is he? xD  
Rated M for later on. As you already now, reviews are loved! s2  
Without further ado... Enjoy?

* * *

Izaya yawned once, covering his mouth with his right hand. He was on the elevator, going up to Shinra's apartment. He didn't bother calling beforehand because he was used of barging into his house without any kind of warning. He stepped out of the elevator, humming happily. He had a spear key, and of course, Shinra and Celty didn't know about that. He opened the door silently, and was almost gleefully showing his presence when he heard voices; and it wasn't Shinra's.

"Ehhh… I don't know him enough. He seems a nice guy." That was Mikado's voice, surely. Then, a more animated voice spoke up. Masaomi, clearly.

"Are you insane? He's a fucking bastard. He screws everything up."

Izaya kept silent, trying to hear more about the conversation. He was eavesdropping, and couldn't care less. He was curious, after all. Then, he heard Shizuo's voice.

"I hate that flea. And he's so annoying." Oh… So they were talking about him. Next was Shinra.

"He is officially a bastard. "

"Damn flea. If he just dropped dead, everything would be so much better." Shizuo growled, and everyone in the room mumbled in agreement. Izaya always knew what other thought about him, but hearing it was a little bit too much. He felt his hands shaking a little bit, and then turned around to walk out from that place. Or disappear.

About one month later, Izaya was sitting on his swivel chair, yawning.

"You look pretty bored." Namie murmured, not raising her eyes from the file she was reading near the bookshelf. Not that she was worried. Actually she was happy because Izaya stopped blabbering all by himself, and having those monologues with her. On the other hand, he was ever more bored, sighing all the time and turning around on that stupid chair.

"And you're damn right, Namie. Do you want a balloon as a reward?"

Namie tsk'd. He was being ironic and an ass all the time too. And since he was staying in his apartment all the time, she was the one that had to put up with his shit.

"Why don't you go to Ikebukuro torture someone?" He stopped spinning at the same moment, glaring at her.

" 'Cause I don't want to." After that, he got ever grumpier. She started packing her things on her purse, and then said.

"Whatever. You sound like an old man. Or… some stubborn child. I'm leaving. See you tomorrow. Unfortunately." And not even waiting for a response, she walked out. Already on the streets, she was busy looking down on her phone, until she noticed a guy passing by her, swearing something like 'goddamn flea'. She stopped and looked up, seeing the back of an angry man in a bartender suit, and couldn't help but smile a little bit. Hopefully, Izaya wouldn't be such an asshole on the next day and with that in mind, she went home happily. Or at least, as happy as Yagiri Namie can be.

After Namie left, Izaya sighed while spinning one more time, before stopping and laying his head on the table. He was still feeling a little depressed, even though he wasn't willing to admit that. He was glad Namie was away, he knew what she thought about him too. After that day, he tried convincing himself that someone ought to like him. For example, Dotachin and the otaku gang. Right? But then again, they probably didn't even notice that he disappeared. He thought of his sisters, but they actually liked Shizu-chan better than him. He was convinced that Shizu-chan deep inside liked being tormented by Izaya, but then again, he was certainly enjoying his peaceful life without "the louse".

Izaya slowly closed his eyes, feeling them warm… But he didn't want to cry again. After all, he always knew everybody hated his guts. Why was this bothering him so much now? He just wanted someone to tell him that it was okay being who he was, that someone could like him even if he is who he is.

But he was starting to think that this was never going to happen. Izaya was so gloomy and concentrated in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the doorbell. And he didn't even see from his security camera when one of his neighbors was going out and opened the front door to the tall, handsome blond that was wearing a bartender suit.

Suddenly, after a loud "POF", Izaya's front door was opened… Or better yet, kicked. And if Izaya could see well, it was almost torn in two. Raising his head, surprised, he saw that familiar face with the sunglasses, angry, staring at him. And the next thing he knew, he was hearing that even-more-familiar voice.

"Izaya-kuuuun. ~"

He stared at Shizuo with disbelief, but recovered himself soon enough, standing up and walking around his table, and then he leaned against it, faking his trademark smile.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan. How can I help you today?" Izaya knew better to just think Shizuo was there to see him.

Shizuo growled, staring at the louse. "What are you planning?"

Izaya blinked twice, unsure of what to say. Pouting, he asked. "What are you talking about, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't fuck with me." He groaned immediately after Izaya finished talking, and walked to him in large strides. When close enough, he leaned, murmuring. "You disappeared for one whole fuckin' month. You're up to something louse, and I'm here to punch you 'til you change your mind."

Izaya stared directly into those eyes, and then started laughing. He was faking all of it, of course. Even if he wasn't meaning to, he could help but get a little happy from Shizuo going to his apartment, but now he was all depressed all over again. Shizuo blinked once, growling again.

"What are you laughing about?"

Izaya took some time do answer, pretending he was trying to catch his breath again. "You're nuts, Shizu-chan. I'm not doing anything."

"Liar." Shizuo lowered his head a little bit. He put his hands on Izaya's table, around his body. "Then why did you quit walking around bothering me in 'Bukuro? Ehhh?" He raised his head again, growling the words. Izaya trembled a little bit. Shizuo was so close, and yet, so far… The informant looked to his own feet, afraid he might cry again. He wasn't intending to do that in front Shizuo.

After a few seconds in silence, Shizuo raised his hands, losing his patience. He touched Izaya's shoulders, shaking him lightly. The ex-bartender was absolutely sure that something was wrong. First of all, Izaya vanished without telling anything to anyone. And now this; not looking Shizuo on the eyes, avoiding his questions… Everything was weird.

"Fucking answer me, louse!" Izaya growled something, but Shizuo couldn't get what he said, so he murmured. "Louder, flea."

"Isn't it better that way?" He repeated, still with his eyes far away. Shizuo took some time to fully understand what he say, and almost instantly he asked.

"… What?"

And, finally, Izaya raised his head. His red eyes were shiny, and he was about to cry. "Aren't you happier without me? You can have your goddamn peaceful life now. Shinra and Celty are probably better off to. Now neither of you have to pay attention to that ifucking bastard/i."

Shizuo could only stare, and Izaya shacked his shoulders, walking away from the blond and sitting at his swivel chair again.

"So just… Go away, and stop accusing me of things I'm inot doing. i." But Shizuo didn't move a finger. He stood still, just staring. But the brunet growled. "Go away. And don't come back, ever. Now."

The bartender was still trying to process all the information, so he turned around and walked out of the apartment, stopping by the door. "Izaya, I… "

"GET OUT."

And so he did.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Shizuo stepped out of Izaya's building, he got a cigarette in his pocket, lighted it and started smoking, trying to calm himself down. Then he looked up, trying to see Izaya's apartment from there. A million of things were rushing through his head and he was confused. Smoking has his always faithful companion for moments like these. Then, he tried to think everything over. He just got kicked out of the flea's apartment. And his eyes were so bright.

Wait… Was he crying?

No, not crying. But about to, right? Why?

Once again, Shizuo tried to think everything over. Izaya called himself a fucking bastard. That's plain weird. But then again, Izaya was weird pretty much all the time, so the blond tried to thing moreover.

When was the last time he saw the flea? It was a normal day. He was doing his job, walking around with Tom after punching some stupid executive. Then the flea annoyed him with… his presence, and he thrown a vending machine at him. Perfectly normal.

Oh, yeah. The next day, he went to a small party at Shinra's. Not that he cared, but Celty asked him gently if he could go. It was fun, since they talked about a lot of things. Including Izaya. It's always so refreshing to say out loud how much you hate your arch nemesis and… Wait, what?

Shizuo let his cigarette fell from his lips when realization struck him. Maybe the louse had heard them. He looked up again, seconds before rushing into the building. He thought that even if Izaya heard them, he wouldn't mind at all. He should know all of that anyway. He is a fucking bastard, annoying louse, goddamned flea.

The ex-bartender pressed the elevator button once. And since it was so fucking slow, he kept pressing it.

"Come on, come on."

He had no idea why he was so desperate. He only knew that he wanted to… Comfort Izaya somehow. And he didn't want to think of why. He was blaming the guilt for all of this.

Obviously!  
After all, he hates Orihara Izaya.

. . . Right?

* * *

Shizuo stepped out of the elevador feeling uneasy. He had rushed into Izaya's building again, but he had no idea what to do. He halted when he reached Izaya's front door, which was in a very poor condition since it was harshly kicked by the blond.

He was still frozen, thinking what he was doing there. Why had he gone up again? Again, he tried to blame his guilt for it, but it wasn't enough. He had no idea of what to say.

He couldn't find strength to walk in.  
That was the truth.

On the other side of the door, Izaya was crying lowly. He really wanted Shizuo to stay with him. So hard. So much. And the second he walked away, the brunet started to cry mumbling to himself that he couldn't accept anything less from his dumb arch nemesis. He stood up, angry for not saying a single word to the blond. Maybe he would have listened to him. After all, he was the only one who bothered to look for him.

Even if he only did that because he thought Izaya had some evil plan, which he sincerely didn't… Well, he had some evil plans, as always, but he wasn't planning to them to test right now. Actually, for the first time in his life, Izaya was doing his job honestly. Or as honest as an information broker can be.

He walked around silently, trying to wipe his tears away with his long sleeve. He closed his eyes; they were burning from the tears, and he accidentally let a sob escape his lips.

And so, Shizuo cursed himself. All his inhuman strength was totally useless when he needed it. But all his thoughts were pushed away by a single sound. A sob. Shizuo felt his heart beating faster when he raised his hand and touched the front door, pushing it away so he could pass and finally going into the apartment once again.

Shizuo spotted Izaya standing, both hands over his face. He was trying to wipe his tears away. The ex-bartender stared, silently walking towards him. He had never seen Izaya like that. Ever. After all these years, all he knew was that stupid smirk, his annoying voice and his fucked up personality. But he guessed he didn't know so well… After all, he'd never expected to see him crying.

When he was a few steps from the brunet, he noticed and quickly looked at him, putting both of his hands down. Now he had teary eyes, his cheeks flushed and eyebrows curved.

"What the hell are you-" He never finished the sentence. Strong arms pulled him into a hug. A nice, warm, sweet hug. Izaya immediately quit whining and pressed his face light against Shizuo's chest. One arm embraced the small's waist, and the other snaked up his body, touching his hair gently and caressing it.

Izaya wouldn't dare looking up at the blond, so he just put the palms of his hand against his torso, close to his own head. He closed his eyes, feeling a strong scent of cigarette; Shizuo was probably smoking a few minutes ago.

The blond watched that new Izaya closely. His hair was pretty messed up, although it was apparently clean. He was small and looked so fragile… Shizuo recognized he just appeared so, after all those years chasing him around he knew better to judge Izaya like that.

Again, he heard a sob, and finally noticed that Izaya was crying a lot, although silently, and petted his hair more, smiling a little bit. Actually, it was pretty nice to be besides him and he was so damn cute with his teary red eyes and pink face.

Not once Shizuo loosened his hug, but just hugging and standing there was a little uncomfortable. Also, that silence was getting more and more awkward.

Looking around and then up, he started thinking what he should do with Izaya. Maybe take him upstairs? He seemed exhausted after all...

"Hey, Izaya…" Shizuo finally asked, in a whisper.

"Huh?" He murmured, without raising his head from the ex-bartender chest.

"You should sleep a little bit. Do you wanna go upstairs?"

The brunet remained silent for a while, but then he nodded and Shizuo slowly loosened his grip, releasing Izaya who kept his head low, still trying to keep his tears away, which he couldn't.

"Look at me." The blond murmured, but Izaya shook his head. The blond sighed, touching the brunet's face with both his hands so that Izaya had to look at him. Shizuo stared into the red orbs, feeling sympathetic for his nemesis for the first time. Actually, this has been a weird evening, with many "first time" things. That was just one more of them. Shizuo leaned towards Izaya, kissing his left cheek lightly, only brushing his lips on his skin, as to wipe away some tears with his lips.

"Stop crying…" The blond whispered, pleading. But that only made Izaya cry harder. He felt his heart jump, and his cheeks on fire. They were so close.

And so, the two men went upstairs. Izaya wasn't really sure how he ended up in his bedroom. He was guiding Shizuo to his room, he blond only a step behind Izaya. Without touching but so close that Izaya could even feel the warmth emanating from the taller man. Again, there was an awkward silence when they got to the room. Shizuo turned his head around; he had never seen Izaya's room before; it was clean and quite big, with two doors. Probably a closet and a bathroom, Shizuo though. Izaya had a king-sized bed. Shizuo wondered why, and he felt like asking, to break the silence.

"What do you have that bed for? It's so big."

Izaya sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off. He had stopped crying after all, but his nose was swollen and red. His eyes were red too… Way more than the usual.

"Ah… Sometimes the twins like sleeping around. So I bought it." Shizuo nodded in understanding, but before the silence would start tormenting him again, Izaya laid down yawning.

"I'm so tired." The blond walked to the bed side, watching just a little longer the hurt!Izaya he met.

"Then go to sleep. I'm… Going home." He turned around and then felt a hand holding his clothes. Looking back, Izaya was covering his eyes with his right arm, and his left hand was holding the blond's wrist.

"Stay with me, Shizu-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo froze, unsure of what to do. He kept silent, watching Izaya and trying to see through him. Did he really mean it? Shizuo could think of a thousand motives to not stay. It was risky. Maybe Izaya would try to kill him during the night. Even if he didn't mean to, he couldn't help but having high defenses around the brunet. After all those years, Shizuo learned that he should never trust the informant.

"Please?" Izaya uncovered his eyes and whispered, looking directly to the blond. And he simply couldn't deny him. He took his sunglasses of his face, kicked his shoes away, realizing himself from Izaya's grasp, while the brunet only stared at the taller man. He took off his bartender vest and his belt. He could sleep with only his trousers and shirt. He folded his vest, putting it at a table, his sunglasses and belt over it. He also took his wallet, phone and keys from his pockets, leaving everything there. While the brunet smiled lightly, sincerely happy for having company tonight.

Shizuo walked towards the other side of the bed, a little insecure, only to receive a reassuring smile of Izaya. He lay down under the blankets and not even a fraction of second later, Izaya got close, embracing Shizuo's neck. He responded by hugging Izaya's waist, feeling extremely comfortable. He had never felt anything like that. When some date slept on his arms, he was so afraid of hurting her that he could barely sleep. It was different with Izaya, though. It was like they simply match. Like Izaya was made for him.

Very conveniently, Izaya had a light switch just over the bed. Shizuo stared into his red eyes; Only yesterday they were so cruel, vicious and cold. Right now, they seemed so full of emotions. So beautiful. Shizuo raised his hand, turning the lights off. It got pitch dark, and he felt Izaya cuddling with him. He felt the brunet breathing directly into his neck, and couldn't stop himself when he kissed Izaya's hair fondly.

Then, he felt Izaya smiling against his neck and never had even wondered how much that would please him.

And so, they both drifted to unconsciousness. Izaya sleeping well for the first time in a month and Shizuo had never slept so well in his life, since he was always afraid of bruising other people. And he had to say, it was so very nice sleeping with someone else.

-

Shizuo only opened his eyes by morning. For a second, he didn't remember where he was and how he got there, but the warm body leaning against him made him remember of everything. Now Izaya had his back against Shizuo, who was still hugging him. Shizuo leaned a little bit, looking at Izaya's face. He was still fast asleep.

The blond looked to the digital watch next to Izaya's bed. It was almost 7:30 am. Unfortunately he had to work even though he really wanted to just fool around with the informant a little bit more, while he's so domesticated. He sat down, finally letting the brunet go. The blond needed a shower, but he wasn't going to barge into Izaya's bathroom without asking first, but he didn't want to wake him up either. But soon enough, he heard Izaya mumbling, so he leaned towards him.

"Hey. I'll take a shower, is that ok?"

The smaller man didn't even open his eyes, he just murmured. "Suit yourself, Shizu-chan… And give me just five more minutes."

Shizuo smiled a little bit, admiring Izaya a few seconds before standing up and covering him dearly. Then he walked to the bathroom, and the first thing he did was look for a towel. He found one, and it was hard at all. He got curious at something though. Izaya had a lot of robes. Of many sizes. Thinking it through, he looked at the bath tub.

"Oh…" He murmured. That meant he probably had many guests of different sizes… Into his bath tub. "Tch."

Shizuo closed the door of the cabinet, sighing and going into the shower. And he found himself more bothered by it than he should have. He finished cleaning up and got out. He got dressed, and then out of the bathroom. Izaya was at the exact same place, so Shizuo walked over towards his things, putting the vest on and returning everything to his pockets. He approached the sleeping brunet, and whispered.

"I'm going now."

He turned around to leave, and Izaya reached out for him, holding his clothes.

"Promise you'll come back tonight? Please?"

Shizuo glanced to him, nodding. Now he was feeling slightly happier.  
"I promise."

* * *

So after all, he was back. He stared at Izaya's door, surprised that it was already fixed. The brunet probably called someone during the day to repair it. Shizuo sighed; he couldn't muster up enough strength to knock on the door. He didn't know what to say, nor what to do. How to react. Trying to not thing too much about it, he just raised his hand and knocked twice at the door. Izaya almost instantly opened it, and Shizuo wondered if maybe Izaya was seeing him from a security camera. Heh, that would be embarrassing. The grinning informant greeted.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Welcome." Shizuo stared, a little bit confused so the brunet just pulled him in, tightening his grasp around Shizuo's wrist while doing so. Then, he shut the door behind them. "You're late."

The blond was still dumb folded. "Sorry, I passed by my apartment to get some spare clothes." Shizuo didn't know what he was late for. But he justified it anyway. It was just too weird. This Izaya wasn't the same one as last night, but he wasn't the same asshole Shizuo knew since high school. Izaya walked towards the black sofas, sitting down, yawning soon after. The blond felt obliged to follow him, accommodating himself on the other couch. Izaya pouted, looking pretty offended towards Shizuo, so he asked. "…What?"

"Shizu-chan shouldn't sit so far away from me." Then he simply stood up and walked over, sitting down again, very close to the ex-bartender. So close their thighs brushed against each other. Izaya put his hand on Shizuo's leg, caressing it gently. The blond was caught off-guard. Then again, he really didn't know what to expect from this; he never thought Izaya would get so close, so fast.

"Izaya…"

"Hush, Shizu-chan… Yesterday you came back. Slept over while hugging me. And now you're here again. And that can only mean you feel something towards me. And it isn't hate."

Shizuo let his jaw drop a little bit; actually, it was kind of hard to think while that hand was touching his let in such an erotic way.

"I just…"

"Just be quiet." Before he could finish, Izaya murmured this and pressed his lips gently against his.

Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat and slowly closed his eyes. He slowly parted his lips, just so he could feel Izaya's a little better. But the brunet quickly leaned his head, pushing his tongue through Shizuo's lips, who immediately responded. His left hand moved to Izaya's face, caressing it with his cheek with his thumb. The brunet took this opportunity to put his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him closer.

If Shizuo had any doubts before, they had all vanished by now. He couldn't even think as Izaya was sucking, caressing, twisting his tongue in such an intense and pleasurable way; actually, he could think of only one thing. 'I want more.'

So he slowly pressed his hand against Izaya's chest, forcing him to lie down. Izaya whined when their lips parted on the process, but got silenced by an anxious Shizuo who immediately crawled on top of the brunet, using his forearms and legs as support. He was trying not to hurt him, after all. Shizuo caressed the other's hair with one of his hands, leaning in and lightly biting his lower lip, staring deeply into the red-eyes, now hazy and filled with lust. Shizuo was pretty sure he was on the same condition. The brunet's breath hitched, grabbing Shizuo's hair with need, pulling him in once again. Theirs kisses were getting intense, and the blond felt the urgent need to relieve himself, in any way. He lowered his hips, touching Izaya's, who groaned into the kiss. He was hard ages ago, just as Izaya, but this made his dick throb desperately. He just wished they were naked.

That only persuaded Shizuo to go on with it. He trusted slowly at the beginning, against the brunet's loin. Izaya instantly spread his legs, embracing Shizuo's waist with them, breaking the kiss to moan. "Nhg…"

Shizuo was going crazy. He wanted Izaya so bad it hurts. He licked his neck, nibbling it all over, just listening to Izaya's delicious sounds. "Fuck… " He whispered. "I need you. I'm going to screw you so hard."

"Hnn… Do it, Shizu-chan. Bedroom… Upstairs." Shizuo figured Izaya was having a hard time talking, since he was sucking at his neck while he tried. Then, he licked Izaya's neck once again, going up until the lobe of his ear.

"Why can't I fuck you here?"

The brunet shivered, feeling his ears burning. So he simply answered. "… Lube." And that reminded Shizuo that he didn't want to hurt the informant that much, so he stopped moving his hips. He sat down, pushing Izaya with his left hand and simply grabbing him. Which was pretty easy. He held Izaya's thighs, who used Shizuo's shoulders as support, and got up. The blond walked quickly towards the stairs, going up. The informant leaned his face, licking, sucking and biting Shizuo's ear, and then again, it got hard to concentrate, but Shizuo managed to maintain his focus and walk.

Finally, they got to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya was still licking the shell of Shizuo's ear, moaning in an extremely seductive way. The blond was sure he was doing it on purpose just for teasing. He dropped Izaya on the bed, but he immediately grabbed Shizuo's clothes and started unbuttoning his vest and the blond took off his tie and glasses, moving over to the shirt, since Izaya had finished with the vest. The brunet lowered his hands, undoing Shizuo's belt and moving on to his pants, unzipping them.

Shizuo just left his clothes on the floor, with the sunglasses. Then he leaned over Izaya, making him lay down while he pulled the blonds' body with him. Shizuo slumped over him, seeking once more those delicious pinkish lips, licking them before forcing a deeper kiss. Soon after, Izaya snaked his hands around Shizuo's waist and finally reaching his ass, grabbing his buttocks greedily, pushing his pants down next.

"Hn… Shizu-chan's so sexy." He purred directly into the ex-bartender ear when he moved on to harass Izaya's neck once again, while his hands pulled the informant's shirt up and his fingers traced every inch of that pale skin. He felt it when Izaya's body shivered, when his nipples hardened under his touch and the fast pace his heart was going on now.

Shizuo sucked on his neck, while rubbing the other's nipples with his thumbs, making Izaya arch his back and moan a little bit louder; he couldn't help it, since Shizuo was touching just the right spots.

"Hng, fu-fuck… Let's do it already." Izaya pleaded, feeling his pants extremely uncomfortable. Shizuo only murmured in agreement, letting go of his nipples do slip his hands down and undo Izaya's pants. Then he whispered.

"Where is it?" He didn't have to say what, Izaya knew it already. He raised his finger, pointing at one of the bedside tables.

"The first drawer, there…" Shizuo let go of the brunet to crawl and stretch towards the drawer, opening it and searching for the lube. While Shizuo was busy with this, Izaya didn't waste his time. He removed his clothes; his v-neck t-shirt, the belt and pants. He didn't have time to take his socks off, though. Shizuo had found the small bottle of lube and pressed him down once again. He stared at Izaya's body, from up and down, taking his time while admiring all the features from his nemesis. Or ex-nemesis, whatever.

After some time, Izaya was feeling a little embarrassed, so he moved his arms trying to take off Shizuo's pants completely. Shizuo noticed and helped him, finally taking it out along with his underwear. The blond held Izaya down, kissing him one more time. The informant promptly responded, forcing his tongue deep inside of Shizuo's mouth, desperate.

They broke their kiss again, and Shizuo stared Izaya again; now he had red cheeks, humid lips parted so he could breathe, his chest was going up and down quickly. His bright eyes were shiny, this time not of tears, but of pure lust.  
Now was the time.

"Fuck, Izaya…" Shizuo growled feeling more aroused than ever. He opened the lube, pouring it over his right hand and then, on his hard-on. As soon as his dick was slippery enough, he took a hold of Izaya's legs, putting them over his shoulders. His hand was still wet with lube, so he lowered it towards the informant's ass. Shizuo caressed him, carefully looking for his hole, shaking by mere anticipation. When he found it, he pressed his finger inside, which made Izaya close his eyes and bit his lower lip, swallowing a moan.

"Hnng…" Shizuo started moving his finger in and out. Izaya was so tight that Shizuo wondered if he would fit inside of him. Then again, he was so into this that he would force himself inside anyways. Izaya's breath was getting faster at each second, and the blond was getting too much into this too. So he pressed a second finger, just wanting to prepare Izaya as fast as he can. He grasped with the second intruder and finally gave up on holding his moans, letting an incredible groan escape his parted lips. The blond started masturbating himself with his left hand; he wasn't very coordinated with it, but his right hand was busy.

The blond grew inpatient, and speeding his fingers a little bit he tried to prepare Izaya faster. The informant was still groaning, every time Shizuo pushed in deeper.

"O-Ohh… Shizu-chan! ~" And with that, all rational thought left Shizuo. He took his fingers out, grabbing his leaking dick and pressing it against Izaya's hole.

Izaya half-opened his eyes, staring at Shizuo while panting. He seemed confident, so Shizuo pushed himself in, slowly. Izaya grabbed the sheets, pressing them with his fingers. "Hnnng! F-fuck…"

Though, Shizuo only stopped when he himself was almost fully inside of him, groaning lightly. He was definitely really tight and hot. So hot. The blond thought that maybe he would go insane if he didn't move soon, but he was waiting for Izaya to adjust. Or at least, trying.

After a few seconds, Izaya nodded and Shizuo finally moved, in and out. The smaller man frowned, really having a hard time getting used to it. Actually, it had been a long time since the last he had sex, so his body wasn't so used to it anymore.

For this exact reason, he thought he wouldn't last long. And Shizuo knew that he wouldn't too since he was feeling like cumming just from Izaya's sight.

Shizuo began to thrust into Izaya, and when he saw Izaya arching his back and moaning louder, he thought he had found the right position. So he leaned over the smaller one, almost touching foreheads, using his arms as support. Izaya let go of the bed, grabbing some blond locks of hair. They were both moaning and the brunet's legs were losing strength as he felt his prostate being abused from the quick and harsh movements Shizuo was making. Izaya pulled Shizuo into a kiss, deep and desperate. With this, the blond sped up his pace and lifted his right hand, guiding it to the informant's leaking member and stroking it in the same rhythm as he was thrusting.

"Awhnn, Shizu-chan!" He called his name while coming, and Shizuo came right after, inside of Izaya while growling. "Izaayaa… "

They both feel silent, Izaya's legs unwrapping Shizuo's body while the blond lay down besides Izaya, hugging him tightly, too tired to say anything. Izaya smiled a little bit, still enjoying his orgasm, turning over to face Shizuo. The ex-bartender pulled him closer, kissing his lips gently and Izaya closed his eyes, genuinely happy.

Soon they were both asleep, too tired to care for the mess they made on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Shizuo woke up and Izaya was still on his arms. He sighed, remembering everything that had happened the night before, and smiled while caressing the dark locks of hair. Again, he got up trying to not wake his lover and went to the bathroom; he definitely needed a shower today, since he knew he smelled like sex. Today, he didn't bother waking Izaya up for permission.

Everything went smoothly, since he was pretty good-humored after a great session of sex. He had his shower, and wrapped himself on the same towel he used the day before. His spare clothes were left downstairs, and he went down to get them making sure he was dry enough to not get his carpet wet.

He got back to the bathroom, getting dressed and fixing his hair the best he could. He was feeling alright, until he saw the reflection of the cabinet in the mirror. He turned to face it and frowned, opening it slowly. And there they were; many robes hanging. Shizuo tsk'd himself and closed it, getting out of the bathroom. And when he did, he saw red eyes staring intently at him.

"Shizu-chan…" He murmured raising his hand towards the blond, who walked over and held his hand.

"Izaya."

The informant was still kind of sleepy, so he smiled lightly, sighing. "Morning, Shizu-chan. You're going to work?"

Shizuo sat down on the bed, still holding his hand. "Yeah."

"Will you come back tonight?"

"If you want to."

Izaya rubbed Shizuo's hand against his face, like a little kitty. "I do."

"Fine. But, Izaya… May I ask you something?"

"Hm?" The brunet looked up, and Shizuo stared at his own feet.

"Why do you have so many robes?" Izaya froze for some seconds, getting more serious.

"I think you don't really want to know the answer."

"That's enough for me to be sure. Here's the thing, Izaya." Shizuo got up, releasing his hand from the other's, while he looked up, actually curious. "When I come back tonight, you will had found a way to get rid of all those robes."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, curious. "And what if I don't? Shizu-chan will punish me?"

Shizuo glared at him. "Don't provoke me, Izaya."

Izaya remained silent, because he knew that arguing with the former bartender wasn't worth it. After all, he was the only one who looked for him after all that time, didn't he? And even after Izaya kicked him out, he came back and was so gentle and tender, characteristics that he never thought Shizuo was in bed too.  
Actually, he wasn't supposed to be so caring in bed; Izaya was actually into many kinks and angst sex was one of them. And he was feeling really tempted to try Shizu-chan out. Maybe he was gentle because the situation asked this of him.  
Maybe if he could get him angry at it, everything would be different. And he was counting on it.

Shizuo went to work not too long after the discussion and the brunet was sure he would be back at night.

Izaya was grateful that Shizuo went after him. More than he would ever have imagined. He remembered how his heart had jumped when he saw Shizuo coming in. He remembered what he felt when the blond walked away and even clearer on his mind was what he felt when he came back.  
For the first time ever, he was happy that someone cared at least enough to bother looking for him.

Shizuo was pretty confused himself. First from finding Izaya under those circumstances. Second from being moved by seeing him and even sleeping by his side afterwards. Shizuo was not used to have someone he could hold on to, and he really enjoyed it.

But now, Izaya was going to enjoy it more; Shizuo was obviously jealous of those robs and Izaya really wanted to see his reaction.

* * *

Izaya was sitting at his desk when he heard the doorbell. He smirked, walking over to open it. Again, there was the blond ex-bartender.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan!" He muttered smiling as Shizuo walked in. The blond didn't look so happy, though. More like anxious and nervous. Izaya grinned behind his back. "So what's up?"

"Did you do it?" Shizuo growled. Izaya knew what he was talking about, but pretended he didn't.

"What..? Did what, Shizu-chan? I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't even get an answer. Shizuo grabbed his collar and dragged him upstairs. He was very pissed off already, so this was probably going to be fun. Bothering Shizu-chan was always fun. And dangerous, but it was so much fun partially because of that. They got to the bathroom and Izaya was shoved on the floor while the blond used both of his hands to open the cabinet and growled when saw all the robs there yet.

Again, he grabbed Izaya's collar, pulling him up. "You _didn't_ throw them out as I told you to, Louse."

"Of course." He was still grinning, but his right hand was inside of his pocket, holding his switchblade just in case. "Since when do I obey you, Shizu-chan? ~"

"Oh, yeah? You should be more grateful, flea, since I was the one who slept by your side when you were_ begging_ for it."

Izaya almost frowned with this because Shizuo was actually quite right. But Izaya always had an answer. "You stayed because you wanted to." His pride didn't like admitting he had begged for something. Not at all.

"Oh, yeah?" Izaya felt his hands trembling from anger but though it was incredible; He still wasn't hit by the blond.

"I don't even know why are you so possessive all the sudden. Geez."  
Everything happened on a flash again. This time, Izaya was dropped in the bedroom's floor.

"I'll tell you why. Because I want to."

Izaya frowned, ready to protest when Shizuo prodded two fingers into his mouth. His complain was muffled by the other's digits and the blond muttered, coldly. "Don't you dare biting me, Flea."

Izaya looked up and Shizuo started moving his fingers in and out. And the brunet though that he would probably be better off being quiet; he had teased Shizuo enough. So he started licking and sucking on his fingers. Hey, if he was going to play sexual games, he wanted to do his best.

Shizuo used his other hand to unzip his pants. He got very turned on by watching and feeling Izaya's mouth around his finger. Izaya looked up to him, licking the tip of his fingers in a very suggestive manner and in seconds, Shizuo backed up his fingers and pressed his hard-on into Izaya's mouth.

Izaya forgot all about his pride at this moment, widening his mouth a little bit more so he could fit Shizuo's cock better in it. He was suddenly feeling really into sucking his dick; again, he was interested in seeing more of Shizuo's sides. Izaya licked him all the way, before gently sucking on the head before feeling Shizuo grabbing his hair and forcing himself deeper. The blond gasped as he felt that hot and wet mouth around his cock and Izaya moaned lightly, sending vibrations straight to Shizuo's groin.

The former bartender tried to calm himself by breathing slowly. He was holding himself to not simply pound into the smaller man's mouth. Even if he deserved it for being such a stubborn ass. He didn't even have to move, though. He looked down, panting, watching as Izaya moved his head against his body, coating his hard on with saliva while sucking and licking him.

Shizuo was panting, but when he felt he was getting close, he pushed Izaya's face away, who looked up to him, doubt filling his eyes. The taller male didn't say anything, just grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the bathroom.

"H-hey, Shizu-chan… What are you…?"

"Quiet, flea." Shizuo let him go, opening the cabinet and throwing all the robes on the floor. Izaya only stared, speechless. Shizuo was unpredictable as always. Shizuo closed it again and turned to Izaya. "Take off your clothes."

He was dead serious, so Izaya felt like complying. He striped slowly only to earn an impatient growl from Shizuo. He chuckled and continued with it, until totally naked.

"What should I do now, Shizu-chan? Since you're so dominant today." Shizuo grabbed him again, pressing his body against the cabinet and immediately whispered on his ear.

"Now you'll be quiet while I fuck you. And then you'll cum over those stupid robes. Finally, you'll throw them away."

Izaya closed his eyes, feeling an interesting emotion rushing through his body. Possessive Shizuo was amazing. Mostly because he made Izaya feel wanted. He needed to make Shizuo jealous so he could be sure that the blond wanted him for something more than sex. The blond nipped on Izaya's neck and he stopped thinking a bit to feel him better; Shizuo's lips were warm, soft and tender. Then Izaya leaned against the cabinet, using his hands as support. He noticed Shizuo moving behind him and soon after, felt a finger going inside of him. He grasped, trying harder to hold on.

The finger felt creamy, so Izaya concluded Shizuo probably used some kind of cream as lube. Izaya was too much into this to even care for this. He arched his back and moved his ass against Shizuo's fingers, who quickly added another and started scissoring the brunet whose breathing got harsh and fast.

"U-uhn, Shizu-chan…" Izaya pleaded when the blond took his digits out and looked back with those lust and need filled shiny eyes. Shizuo almost sighed at the sight; his eyes were so bright, it was amazing.

Shizuo took sometime before pushing himself into Izaya. Again, the brunet figured he was preparing himself for he did hear some wet sounds.

It was easier than last time; probably because Shizuo wasn't so careful and Izaya was getting used to Shizu-chan's size. At the beginning, the former bartender held on Izaya's waist searching for the best angle to thrust into him. He knew he got it right when a high pitched sound escaped Izaya's lips, while asking for more.

"O-oh! _Fuck_, Shizu-chan… "

Shizuo smirked inwardly and immediately answered his plea letting himself get engulfed by that hot tightness that was Izaya is a faster rhythm. The brunet could almost see stars every time Shizuo pulled out and in again, rubbing his prostate_ like hell._

The blond raised his left hand and held Izaya's, intertwining their fingers while his right hand snaked around the brunet's body, taking a hold of his oozing erection and stroking it. Shizuo was panting, grunting and moaning very close to Izaya's ear, giving him some shivers. The climax soon followed, where Izaya held tightly on Shizuo's hand while coming all over the robes on the floor the same time the blond came inside of him.

Shizuo could practically feel Izaya melting on his arms and smiled, trying to breathe correctly. Without saying a word, he got the brunet bridal style and carried him to bed. Izaya looked exhausted and the blond was feeling too. Shizuo finished taking his clothes off and then lay next to the other, hugging him tightly. The brunet smiled, muttering against Shizuo's chest.

"I'll throw them all out tomorrow morning."

"I'm glad you are." Izaya was actually happy. It really bothered him that Shizuo didn't like him from the beginning, but now the situation was the opposite. None of them was sure if this fuzzy feeling was love.

But both of them knew that Izaya did throw all robes out the next day.

They also knew that even if the rest of the world ignored them, they still had one and another to be with on those cold and lonely nights.


End file.
